projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
De Blob 2
de Blob 2, previously known as de Blob: The Underground, is a sequel to the Wii exclusive 2008 platformer, de Blob. The game was released in North America on February 22, 2011, February 24, 2011 in Australia and February 25, 2011 in Europe. It is developed by the now defunct Blue Tongue Entertainment (except the DS version which was developed by Halfbrick Studios), and published by THQ. The game was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platforms in addition to the Wii and DS. Additionally, it has been confirmed for the Nintendo 3DS handheld system. Plot The console versions of de Blob 2 follow from where de Blob and de blob 2 DS version left off, when it is Prisma City's general election. A mysterious priest called Papa Blanc, who is actually the villain from the first game, Comrade Black, in disguise, is doing his utmost to rig the outcome of the vote by cheating with an artificial metal arm in each voting booth that presses Blanc, allowing his cult of Inkies to wreak all manner of colour-related havoc on the metropolis. The INKT Corporation. as before, manages to drain all colour from the city and also turns its inhabitants, the Prismans, into generic drones. Once again, it is up to Blob and the members of the Colour Underground to restore the city to its vibrant former glory. Blob frees the lands one by one, as he did in the last game, fighting against many foes, including a massive monster created in a factory accident, as he approaches Comrade Black. Black, however, is shown to be more clever than was suggested in the previous game. At one point, he kidnaps the other members of the Color Underground. Once De Blob frees all of Prisma City, he confronts Comrade Black again, only to discover, as he flees to space once again, that Black had used Blob's own journey against him, using color beacons that were mysteriously activated as Blob progressed to power an orbiting satellite to enslave the entire planet. As Blob gets closer and closer, Black taunts him and forces him to make a series of choices: continue on, or rescue a few Graydians that Black had placed in biodomes rigged to explode and risk running out of time. Once Blob finally reaches him, Black uses a high-power beam of color to grow gigantic and fight Blob. Once Blob defeats him, Black is sucked into space, and the world returns to normal. The DS version of "de Blob 2" follows a different story, which takes place after the events of de Blob, but before the events of "de Blob 2". In this, the evil Dr. Von Blot, Comrade Black's chief scientist, has been experimenting with creatures in order to create a new kind of Mutated Ink. Blob stumbles across Dr. Von Blot's jungle-based underground laboratory and is then forced to stop the doctor's nefarious scheme. Gameplay The play of the game is, in many ways, similar to the original de Blob. The player still controls the Blob character, who can mix colours in order to paint objects and bring life to the cityscape, which in turn opens up previously locked areas. Blob is given missions by his friends in the Colour Underground, such as completing timed races, defeating enemies, liberating captured Graydians and seizing important landmarks. New additions include a wide array of abilities. Blob can now perform a powerful dash attack, which breaks through obstacles and kills most foes, at the expense of a sizable amount of paint points. Furthermore, as the player progresses through the game, they obtain 'inspiration points', which are used at the Idea Emporium to purchase upgrades for Blob, such as increased paint capacity and defensive shields. Power-ups feature within the levels as well: the magnetic Wrecking Ball allows Blob to roll up metal surfaces, sink underwater, and destroy any enemy easily; the Hazmat Suit protects Blob from any passive hazards such an ink and hotplates; the Graviton Bomb temporarily transforms Blob into a devastating black hole; the Re-Gen constantly replenishes Blob's paint points; and the Rainbow gives Blob infinite paint points and gives him the use of all seven colours at once. The game also has a heavier emphasis on platforming. Much like the first game, Blob has to take over landmark buildings in the city, but this time, rather than simply needing a certain amount of paint points to capture it, Blob enters the buildings. Inside, the gameplay switches from its usual 3D point of a view to a 2D perspective. Blob must complete a platforming challenge filled with many hazards, like the brand new Gravity Wall mechanics, before the building is taken. There are over 100 of these platforming stages throughout the course of the game. Another new inclusion is a two-player mode akin to the co-op functionality of Super Mario Galaxy. The second player takes control of a member of the Colour Underground named Pinky, who is able to assist Blob and help him surmount more difficult challenges. Bosses will also play a larger role in this game; the player will have to use the painting mechanics in thoughtful ways to take them down. de Blob 2 on the DS was developed by Halfbrick Studios, and unlike the console version, the game is played entirely as a 2D platformer. It is divided into individual levels that require Blob to make use of wall jumping and a slingshot technique to traverse the environments. Comparisons have been drawn with games in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Development de Blob 2 was first announced on May 29, 2010, a couple of weeks before E3 2010. The game had a demo at the conventions, though only the Nintendo Wii and DS versions were playable. It was later revealed to be coming to Microsoft's Xbox 360 and Sony's PlayStation 3, under the title of de Blob 2. At the same time as this, Melbourne-based Blue Tongue Entertainment unveiled their new high definition game engine, Prime, and announced that the HD editions of de Blob 2 would be the first game to run on this engine. These versions will both have stereoscopic 3D graphics, and the PS3 version will support Move as a control option. As well as that, Blue Tongue will be partnering with television network Syfy Kids for unannounced de Blob media and products. Project director Nick Hagger stated that the development team is aiming to build upon the prior game, while retaining the best gameplay elements that were praised during its reception. In an interview, Hagger said that they had looked at the criticisms of de Blob and identified that the variety of tasks offered to the player was a key area of improvement to focus on. He also expressed his enthusiasm for the competitive multiplayer mode, which he believes will be more fully featured this time around, although no firm details were given. John Guscott, the composer of the previous game, returned to score the music for de Blob 2. The soundtrack was released separately in both CD and vinyl form. The PS3 version also features the full soundtrack of the original de Blob on its disc. Reception IGN has given the console platforms 8 out of 10 and the DS platform 7.5 out of 10. Links *Official website Category:2011 video games